Saengil Chukkae Dongsaeng
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: [SAENGIL CHUKKAE HYUNG SEKUEL!] ada pengumuman penting perihal sekuel special! ayo merapat!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Saengil Chukkae Nae Dongsaeng  
(Sekuel Saengil Chukkae Hyung)**

**Main pair : HUNHAN**

**Other Cast : EXO Member**

**Author : Ema Kinoshita**

**Rated : M**

**Lenght : 2Shoot**

**DIS: FF ini punya EMA, tapi cast milik para FANS, Tuhan YME, SM, they parents.**

**Summary : 7 tahun telah berlalu. Sehun sudah beranjak dewasa. Luhan masih dalam dunia pendidikannya. Terakhir mereka melakukan in out 'adik' kecil saat ulang tahun Luhan. Kejadian itu terulang lagi pada saat Sehun berulang tahun.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI! NC-21! TYPO! And others**

**DO NOT BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! NO COPAS!**

**a/n : Annyeong Reader! Hai hai hai~~  
Aku kembali membawa sekuel dari 'Saengil Chukkae Hyung' aku merasa seneng banget. Ga nyangka kalau ff itu bakalan di respon baik banget. Jujur sebelum nge'post ff itu aku berfikir keras untuk nge'post nya apa ga. Karena aku merasa itu salah satu ff abal ku. Haha, tapi akhirnya ada juga yang mau baca dan nge'review. Hahaha, **_**gamsahamnida**_** readersdeul~  
O iya, di review banyak yang nanya 'Umur Luhan berapa?' huah.. maafkan aku karena ga menyertakan umur Luhan disana.  
Gini, Luhan kan udah kelas 3 SMA jadi umurnya itu 18 tahun. Oke sekarang udah 7 tahun berlalu, jadi tau dong umur Luhan dan Sehun berapa. Hahaha.  
Dan untuk readers yang udah ngusulin untuk Thehun nya jadi dewasa aku kabulin. Dan Luhan yang udah kuliah aku kabulin. Dan untuk ada NC nya yang hot, Luhan jadi agresif, ada Dirty talk, Luhan ngasi hadiah ke Thehun, ff nya tetep rate M aku kabulin semua deh. Hahaha. Dan untuk reader yang udah ngusulin untuk judul sekuelnya, MAKASIII banget. Setelah baca review kamu fantasi aku langsung melayang kemana-mana. Dan ngebaca review dari readers yang lain sukses buat aku untuk nge'dapetin jalan fic nya.**

**Oke dari pada banya cuap-cuap saking senengnya, sekarang kalian bisa membacanya. Oh , sebelumnya maaf kalau di sekuel ini sama sekali ga seperti yang kalian bayangkan atau tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan mungkin. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabulkan semua permintaan kalian di kotak review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

Terdengar suara teriakan dari stadiun sepak bola. Suara teriakan itu berasal dari para penonton yang menyemangati para pemain sepak bola yang telah bermandikan keringat di lapangan hijau.

Seorang _namja_ bernomor punggung 7 sedang mengiring bola. Dengan gesitnya, kaki kecil _namja_ yang mempunyai warna rambut keemasan itu membawa bola dan menghindari terjangan dari lawan mainnya.

"Luhan!" panggil seorang _namja_ yang memiliki nomor punggung 99.

Luhan ─_Namja _yang memiliki nomor punggung 7─melengah dan mengoper bola pada _namja_ yang memanggil namanya tadi.

_Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Xiumin itu meneruskan perjuangan Luhan menuju gawang lawan. Rambut pirangnya yang basah akibat keringat terus saja terombang-ambing akibat angin yang menerpa.

"Xiumin _hyung!_ Berikan padaku!" kali ini _namja_ berkulit tan yang berteriak saat Xiumin dan dirinya berada di dekat gawang lawan.

Tampa pikir panjang lagi, _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu mengoper bolanya pada Kai ─_Namja_ berkulit tan─

Kai menerima bola itu dengan sangat baik, dan tanpa jeda, Kai langsung menyepak bola itu ke gawang. Kiper lawan yang tidak tepat waktu untuk menangkis bola itu menyebabkan bola dari tendangan Kai masuk dalam gawangnya.

Para pendukung dari Universitas Inha _pun_ bersorak 'Goal', begitupun juga para pemain dari Universitas tersebut. _Namja_-_namja_ berpakaian bola berwarna silver itu pun langsung memeluk Kai yang kini juga sangat kegirangan.

Sedangkan para pemain lawan hanya yang merasa usahanya gagal pun terlihat sangat kesal dan menyesal. Dia antara mereka pun ada yang duduk di rumput dan mengacak rambut mereka.

Terlihat di tribun, ada 2 orang _namja_ memakai serangam dari _School Performing Art_. Seragam berwarna kuning yang mereka pakai cukup mencolok dari pada penonton lainnya. Ke-2 _namja_ itu ikut bersorak karena skors yang berhasil di dapat dari Klub bola Universitas Inha.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu _namja_ yang memakai seragam SOPA itu terdiam, raut wajahnya yang tadinya sangat senang kini berubah drastis. Wajah yang berkulit seputih susu itu terlihat menegang, mata coklatnya melihat tajam kearah lapangan.

"Wow! Kai mencium _hyung_ mu, Sehun!" seru _namja_ yang sama-sama memakai seragam SOPA seperti _namja _berkulit putih susu itu.

_Namja_ yang memiliki _nametag_ Oh Sehun di dada kiri itu tidak menjawab apapun tentang seruan _namja_ yang memliki mata panda di sebelahnya. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya, bahwa dia sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku mau pulang" ucap _namja_ itu pada akhirnya setelah beberapa detik tak mengeluarkan suara. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuruni tribun yang di penuhi oleh mahasiswa.

"Hei! Pertandingannya masih berlangsung beberapa menit lagi! Hey!" teriak _namja_ yang mempunyai _nametag_ Huang Zitao. Bibir kucingnya terus saja mengeluarkan suara saat Sehun temannya tidak menjawab perkataannya. "Hey! Oh Sehun! K─"

Teriakan Tao terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sehun membalikkan badannya. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di luar stadiun yang di bilang cukup besar itu. Di luar sini, hanya terlihat Sehun, Tao, beberapa kendaraan pribadi dan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau membawa uang lebih?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Ya, aku membawa uang lebih. Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Bagus, ayo kita pergi" setelah berucap Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tao menatap aneh punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Tidak mau di tinggal temannya, Tao langsung menyamakan langkahnya pada Sehun, "Jangan bilang kau ingin membeli komik lagi"

"Aku memang ingin membeli komik" jawab Sehun santai tapi berhasil membuat Tao syok.

"Lagi?! Oh ayolah percuma saja nanti kau membeli komik itu, toh pada akhirnya sebelum kau selesai membacanya, _hyung_ mu akan membakarnya" celoteh Tao sambil memanggil Sehun dengan julukan yang sangat cocok untuk _namja_ berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Kali ini tidak akan . Dia tidak akan membakar komik itu. Aku yakin" jawab Sehun yakin sambil memanggil Tao dengan julukan yang dia dapat tidak tahu dari mana.

"Baiklah, terserah. Kau boleh membelinya berapapun kali ini. Karena besok adalah ulang tahunmu, aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah. Tapi jika komik-komik itu dibakar oleh _hyung_ mu lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan meminjamkan uang untukmu lagi" ujar Tao sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hahaha.. _jinjja?" _tanya Sehun sumringah sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Tao. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk meng'iya' kan.

"Hahaha.. _gomapta"_ ucapnya masih sumringah. Wajahnya kembali berubah, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia terlihat sangat marah, tapi sekarang dia terlihat sangat senang. Wah, kalau dia menjadi aktor, mungkin dia akan laris. Karena mudah sekali merubah ekspresi.

**OoEMAoO**

"_Eomma _dan _Appa_ akan berangkat ke Jerman seusai makan malam ini" ucap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang kini tengah makan malam bersama sang suami dan kedua orang anaknya.

Mata Luhan membulat, sementara Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dia hanya tetap melahap makanannya, bahkan dia sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang tuanya. 'Pergi saja, tidak ada yang melarang. Aku malahan muak kalau kalian ada di rumah' batin Sehun.

Memang jika kedua orang tuanya ada dirumah, rumah itu akan terasa seperti di pasar. Sangat berisik karena kedua orang tua mereka yang saling jarang bertemu itu selalu saja memperdebatkan masalah tentang perusahaan mereka masing-masing, ataupun masalah yang mereka debatkan menurut Sehun terkadang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

Dia hanya suka berada di rumah bersama Luhan-nya. Eh? Luhan-nya? Ya Sehun sudah mencintai _hyung_ nya sendiri, tidak tahu asal muasal dari rasa sayang dari seorang adik berubah menjadi rasa cinta terhadap pacar sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, dari antara uke-uke yang ada di komik YAOI yang dia miliki, Luhan adalah yang paling cantik dan seksi. Dan jangan lupakan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, jika Sehun mengingat hal itu, maka dia akan '_bermain_' solo. Sejak dia mengajak Luhan untuk melakukan 'ucapan ulang tahun yang berbeda' itu setiap Luhan berulang tahun, maka Luhan akan mengancamnya 'Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, maka koleksi larva mu akan _hyung_ buang dan tidak akan _hyung_ belikan lagi'. Oh ayolah, Sehun sangat menyukai larva nya itu. Jika larva-larva itu di buang, nanti dia akan mandi bersama siapa?

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Luhan sedikit protes pada sang Ibu. Pasalnya, mereka baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dan sekarang mereka akan berangkat ke Jerman. Oh, pekerja keras sekali orang tuanya.

"Luhan, kami begini karena mencari uang untuk hidup kalian. Jadi jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah sering kau tanyakan pada kami, nak" ucap sang Ibu lembut sambil mengusap-usap suraian keemasan milik Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung mendecih, "Cih, dasar anak manja" tuturnya tampa melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Oh, besok adalah ulang tahunmu'kan, Sehun?" tanya sang Ayah sebelum rusa kecilnya mengamuk pada Milky nya.

Sehun hanya bergumam meng'iya'kan pertanyaan ayahnya sambil meminum air putihnya.

"_Appa_ akan membilkan mobil baru untukmu, jadi─"

"Aku tidak mau apapun, _appa._ Dan untuk mobil, garasi apartemen hampir saja penuh dengan mobilku dan mobil Luhan _hyung_. Toh aku sama sekali belum memakai mereka semua" potong Sehun sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Jadi─"

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kalian tidak pergi untuk _check_ _in?_ Bisa-bisa kalian ketinggalan pesawat. Jadwal penerbangan dari Incheon ke Jerman selain malam ini akan ada besok siang. Aku tahu kalian sangat sibuk. Jadi cepatlah berangkat" ucap Sehun yang terkesan seperti mengusir. Di raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun terhadap Ayahnya yang kini tengah menahan amarah, karena sedari tadi Sehun menyela perkataannya. Sungguh anak yang tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Dan jangan harap kami akan kembali!" geram sang Ayah pada Sehun yang masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Syukurlah. Tapi asalkan uang masih tetap mengalir padaku, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah"

Plak

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam pun langsung menampar sang adik dan meneriaki namanya. Dia benar-benar geram dengan tingkah laku sang adik, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mengajarkan hal yang negatif seperti perkataan tadi, tapi kenapa Sehun bisa mendapatkan ucapan itu?

Sehun memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah karena di tampar Luhan. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Oh Luhan. Kau baru saja menampar adikmu" ucapnya sambil menatap sinis Luhan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kekamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Luhan, kami akan pergi. Jagalah adikmu baik-baik"

Ucapan itulah yang terakhir dapat Sehun dengar dari ibunya saat dia menaiki jenjang menuju kamarnya.

Blam

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah kantung plastik yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Di baliknya kantung itu, menyebabkan isi dari kantung itu berserakan di atas ranjangnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tepat di samping komik-komik yang di belikan oleh Tao. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Chen. Setelah mengklik '_Send'_ Sehun langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan tangannya berganti memegang salah satu komik.

**OoEMAoO**

Ting Tong.

Bel apartemen milik keluarga Oh berbunyi, Luhan yang berada di dapur pun langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihat sang pelaku yang menekan bel, "Kai? Xiumin?"

"Hai XioLu!" sapa Xiumin pada Luhan sementara Kai hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Masuklah" Luhan memberi jalan pada kedua sahabatnya. "Apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat ada 2 kantong di tangan Xiumin dan Kai.

"Tadi Xiumin _hyung_ menelfonku untuk membeli beberapa _wine"_ jawab Kai sambil mengangkat kantung yang dia bawa.

"Woah! Jadi hari ini kita pesta?"

"Tentu saja, Lu! Kita tadi memenangkan pertandingan, seharusnya kita merayakannya" jawab Xiumin sambil mengeluarkan botol _wine_ dari kantung miliknya, dan meletakkan botol yang berisikan minuman berakohol itu di atas meja.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil gelas!" seru Luhan sambil berlari kearah dapur. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan jejang kecil yang mengarah ke kamar Sehun. "Apa aku boleh mengajak Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada temannya yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

"Yeah! Tentu!" jawab Xiumin sambil melengah sebentar pada Luhan dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin, Luhan langsung menaiki tangga kecil itu dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehun! Kami akan pesta malam ini. Kau ikut?" teriak Luhan setelah ketukan ketiganya yang tidak ada respon dari dalam sana.

Hening. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan karbondioksidannya kasar. Apakah tamparannya tadi membuat Sehun tak ingin berbicara padanya?

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan lagi. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Sehun di dalam sana.

Dengan perasaan kesal karena tidak diacuhkan. Luhan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang memang tidak pernah dia kunci. Matanya membualat saat melihat Sehun yang kini tengah membaca komik yang dia larang. Dan dengan segera, Luhan langsung merebut komik itu dari tangan Sehun dan menatap tajam adiknya yang kini menatapnya marah.

"_Hyung!_ Kembalikan komikku!" teriak Sehun sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha merebut komik yang baru setengahnya dia baca.

"Oh Sehun! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk tidak membeli dan membaca komik ini?!" teriak Luhan kesal terhadap adiknya.

Sehun tersenyum geli kearah Luhan, "Kau berciuman di muka umum dengan anak hitam itu, apakah aku ada marah padamu, _Deer?"_ sungut Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Sehun. Jadi apa─"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sudah dewasa, _hyung_! Aku bukan bocah lagi sejak umurku 10 tahun!" potong Sehun, membuat rahang Luhan mengeras.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkesimpulan seperti itu? Umurmu masih 17 tahun. Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan a─"

Lagi-lagi Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan menegang.

"Hey, ayolah _hyung._ Aku sudah melakukan _seks_ denganmu 7 tahun lalu"

"Sudahku bilang ja─"

"Atau kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

Wajah Luhan terlihat memerah karena malu. Bayang-bayang 7 tahun yang lalu kembali terlintas di fikirannya. Jujur itu adalah _seks_ pertamanya, dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia rasakan, dan itu adalah bersama Sehun! Adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Besok adalah ulang tahunku, _hyung_. Aku harap kau memberikan hadiah yang spesial untukku" ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Jelas dari nada bicaranya bahwa, dia benar-benar mengharapkan hadiah spesial dari Luhan. Matanya menatap lembut mata Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya.

Lama mereka saling diam, tiba-tiba suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring dari luar membuat mereka terkejut.

"Sehun! Aku dan Tao dataang!"

"Hey! Kim Jongdae! Pelankan suaramu!" setelah teriakan yang di hasilkan Chen ─Sehun yakin hal itu─ terdengar jeritan dari Xiumin ─Luhan juga meyakinkan hal itu─ yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Keluarlah, _hyung_. Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Chen dan Tao seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bukankah kau dan teman-temanmu akan berpesta" ucap Sehun yang terdengar lirih.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu untuk ikut berpesta, Sehun. Xiumin dan Kai membawa banyak _wine_ saat ini. Kau bisa ikut, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu" ajak Luhan sambil melihat ke arah Sehun yang perlahan ke arah pintu.

"Keluarlah" ujar Sehun tampa melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Sehun, ayolah"

"Aku tidak akan bergabung, jika ada orang yang berani-beraninya mencium bibir yang sudah aku miliki selama ini" Luhan tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri saat Sehun dengan spontan mengucapkan hal itu. "Apalagi sang pemilik bibir itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaanku selama ini" Sehun tersenyum miris.

"Se-Sehun" Luhan menatap sedih sang adik yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. Jadi, selama ini Sehun menyukainya? Percaya diri sekali kau Oh Luhan.

"Keluarlah, sebelum kau mendengar kisah menyedihkan yang bertokoh utama Oh Sehun lebih panjang lagi" ucap Sehun masih tetap tidak menatap Luhan yang kini semakin menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak pantas sebagai _hyung_ mu" Luhan menunduk menyesal. Tampa di perintah, air mata Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dan jatuh ke lantai kamar Sehun.

Sehun melengahkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara isakan. Dia terkejut saat melihat titikan air mata Luhan yang terus-menerus jatuh dari mata indah milik _hyung_ nya itu.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan, sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang milik Luhan.

Cup

Bibir merah muda milik Sehun mengecup bibir merah _cerry_ milik Luhan. Luhan yang dikecup secara mendadak itu hanya terkejut. Matanya yang basah itu membesar.

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis, _hyung._ Bukan kau" ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Luhan.

"O-oh. Sepertinya kami datang pada waktu yang tak tepat"

Suara Chen mengejutkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tadinya saling menatap. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Luhan.

"Xiumin _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggu. Sekarang pergi lah" ujar Sehun yang terkesan canggung.

Tampa pikir panjang. Luhan langsung keluar dari kamar Sehun, sebelumnya dia sudah kembali meletakkan komik Sehun di atas ranjang dan membiarkan Tao dan Chen memasuki kamar Sehun.

**OoEMAoO**

Sehun menutup komik terakhirnya. Komik bertemakan YAOI itu dia letakkan di tumpukkan komik lainnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Sehun memutar kepalanya kekanan, terlihat Tao yang kini tengah tidur membelakanginya. Sementara Chen tidur di kasur lipat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak duduk dari baringanya. Mata coklatnya melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sudah terlalu larut, namun dia tidak merasakan kantuk sedikit pun.

Kembali teringat oleh Sehun bahwa tadi _Hyung_ nya sedang berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Pikirannya melayang, teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ya! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun yang sedang membaca komiknya _pun_ langsung terkejut karena suara melengking dari Luhan menjeritkan namanya. Sehun melengah kearah pintunya, dia yang tadinya duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya kini berdiri melangkah kearah pintu hendak keluar.

Tao dan Chen yang sedang asik bermain _Playstasion_ pun ikut terkejut kerena suara Luhan yang sangat memekakkan terlinga. Mereka saling memandang, karena tidak biasanya Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara sekeras itu.

"Kenapa kau tadi menciumku, _eoh?!"_

Kembali terdengar teriakan Luhan yang menyebabkan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar bola matanya menebak keadaan _hyung_ nya saat ini.

"Aku yakin, Luhan _hyung_ saat ini sedang mabuk" tebak Chen yang sudah menjeda _game_ nya bersama Tao.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali duduk di meja belajarnya, "Aku yakin _hyung_ mu juga mabuk, Chen" ucap Sehun sambil kembali membuka komiknya dan duduk di kursi membelakangi Chen dan Tao.

"Tapi tidak se─"

"OH SEHUN! Kenapa kau tidak mau tidur denganku seperti dulu?! Kenapa kau memilih dengan boneka bodohmu bernama _Pinku Pinku_ itu dari pada aku?!"

Ucapan Chen terpotong saat lagi-lagi terdengar suara Luhan yang sepertinya sangat frustasi.

"_Mwoya_" Tao dan Chen tertawa mendengar teriakan Luhan. "Luhan _Hyung_ sepertinya terasa kesepian" timpal Tao sambil tetap tertawa dengan Chen.

"Oh, ayolah dia bukan pacarku" ucap Sehun tenang sambil melihat kearah komiknya. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalan cerita yang ada di komik itu, namun telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"OH SEHUN! Ayo kita bercinta!"

Hell.

Apa telinga Sehun kini sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Aku merindukan _adik_ mu yang kecil itu di dalam _hole_ ku, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun menegang.

Tao dan Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Mwoya? _ Jadi _adik_ mu kecil, Sehun? Hahaha.." tawa Tao.

"Penis Sehun kecil? Hahaha.." lanjut Tao sambil tetap tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Chen.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Apakah yang berteriak tadi itu benar-benar Oh Luhan? Oh ayolah, setiap Sehun mengajak Luhan bermain _in out_ 'adik' kecil ─yang dia anggap seperti itu sewaktu berumur 10 tahun─ Luhan selalu menolak dan mengancamnya jika dia mengajak Luhan untuk melakukan hal itu, maka teman mandinya akan terancam punah.

Tapi, yang tadi itu apa? Luhan mengajaknya bercinta? Luhan merindukan adiknya? Oh hell. Apa Luhan selama ini hanya berakting untuk menolak tawarannya? Munafik sekali.

Sehun menuruni jenjang. Dari jenjang ke-5 dia dapat melihat keadaan ruang tamu. Sangat berantakan, sampah kulit kacang berserakan dimana-mana, belum lagi botol-botol bekas minuman berakohol ikut berserakan di lantai maupun meja. Namun, disana Sehun tidak melihat Luhan disana. Hanya ada Kai yang tertidur di sofa, dan Xiumin yang tertidur di karpet.

Luhan?

Sehun langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menuju dapur. Gelap, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Apa Luhan keluar? Sehun segera menuju pintu, namun di rak sepatu masih ada sepatu milik Luhan. Jadi dimana Luhan?

Kamar?

Mungkin saja.

Dengan cepat Sehun menuju kamar Luhan yang masih tetap berada di lantai satu. Namun harus melewati beberapa lorong agar dapat menemukan kamar Luhan.

Cklek,

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamar milik Luhan. Gelap, lampu kamarnya sama sekali tidak dinyalakan. Sempat terfikirkan oleh Sehun bahwa Luhan tidak ada, namun dugaan itu pun hilang saat mendengar suara Luhan dari dalam sana.

Klik.

Sehun menghidupkan lampu kamar Luhan, dan langsung terlihat keadaan kamar Luhan yang saat ini sedang ─tidak─ rapi.

Namun tidak itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan perhatiannya terpusat pada sosok _namja_ yang sangat seksi duduk di atas ranjang. Matanya sampai tak berkedip akibat pemandangan yang ada di atas ranjang itu saat ini.

Oh Luhan. Dia sedang duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya dalam keadaan _full naked_. Bibir merah cerry nya mengerucut seksi, kedua tangannya terletak di atas pahanya yang tak terbungkus benang, dan jangan lupakan penis imutnya mengacung tegak menantang Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Mata sayunya menatap Sehun intens, membuat Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen lebih saat ini. Jujur! Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat erotis dari yang pernah dia lihat di koleksi komik YAOI miliknya. Seketika, uke-uke di dalam komik itu terkalahkan oleh Luhan saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung?_" tanya Sehun sekuat tenaga. Keringatnya sudah keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Tidak ada" Luhan mengeleng.

"K-kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu"

Sehun menegang. Seketika saat itu juga Sehun menjadi patung. Tidur dengan Luhan? Pada saat ini?

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

Oh! Siapapun jangan bangunkan Sehun jika dia bermimpi saat ini. Ini kejadian langka! Sangat langka!

Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah dan tutup pintunya" Luhan menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya dan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Luhan masih memeluk manusia yang mendadak menjadi patung saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Wae?_ Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Sehun? Padahal aku ingin memberimu hadiah yang spesial untukmu.."

"Aku akan memberikan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku 7 tahun yan lalu, Sehun-ah~" ucap Luhan di keruk leher Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Woahahaha. Aku kembali membawa sekuel.. Dan ini ada 2shoot. Oke seperti biasa jika reviewnya baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyak dan semua review itu bisa membuatku semangat, maka aku janji untuk membuat Luhan benar-benar nakal, dan Sehun yang terpuaskan di Chapter depan.. Hahaha.

INGAT! Reviewnya harus banyak! Karena kelanjutan FF ini tergantung kalian. Aku ga mau yang ada SIDERS! Karena aku juga Reader! Namun bukan seorang SIDER! Jadi mencoba lah untuk menghargai karya seorang penulis. Toh kalau respon sedikit, feel untuk penulis itu juga sedikit untuk melanjutkan ff nya.

SEKALI LAGI!  
ONCE AGAIN!  
HANBEONDO!

SAYA AKAN MELANJUTKAN FF INI JIKA RESPON KALIAN SANGAT BANYAK DAN BAIK!  
SAYA GA NERIMA SIDERS! MAUPUN BASHING!

Big Thanks to:FriederichOfficial , Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi , cupcupcuphie12 , melitakim88 , odultluluexo , Maple fujoshi2309 , hunhanminute , fySugar-Free , , Byun Nope , HyunRa , kim heek , younlaycious88 , febydeer , ShinJiWoo920202 , Elizabeth Weinbloom , park soohee , LuluHD , Lulu Baby 1412 , Se and Lu , sera ,sstyle313 , DeerIAM , mr. pervert , luwinaa , HunHanina , , junia angel , RZHH 261220 , lisnana1 , Nedera , A Y P , sehyun , erliana02 ,zwnky97 and AriaSweden88

.

.

.

So? Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Saengil Chukkae Nae Dongsaeng  
(Sekuel Saengil Chukkae Hyung)**

**Main pair : HUNHAN**

**Other Cast : EXO Member**

**Author : Ema Kinoshita**

**Rated : M**

**Lenght : 2/2**

**DIS: FF ini punya EMA, tapi cast milik para FANS, Tuhan YME, SM, they parents.**

**Summary : 7 tahun telah berlalu. Sehun sudah beranjak dewasa. Luhan masih dalam dunia pendidikannya. Terakhir mereka melakukan in out 'adik' kecil saat ulang tahun Luhan. Kejadian itu terulang lagi pada saat Sehun berulang tahun.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI! NC-21! TYPO! And others! anak kecil di larang keras baca! yang belum cukup umur harap menyingkir! ini bukan dunia kalian!  
**

**DO NOT BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! NO COPAS!**

**Big Thanks to:  
, DahsyatNyaff, kim heeki (**Kim Heeki-ssi. terima kasih atas sarannya~ aku bakalan nerapinnya di ff ku, bagaimana menurutmu di tulisanku pada chapter ini? ada perkembangan kah?**) RZSL 261220, Byun Nope, Novey, cupcupcuphie12, adindaekaputri20, Delu4Selu, LuluHD CuteManlydee, ambar istrinya suho, Nedera, younlaycious88, Wu Xinlian, KimberllyXiaouLu, kaihunhan, , BangMinKi, shounars, , Guest, sera, Pcy, Oh Luhan, hunhanforever, misterius, Guest, joy, onicaleezi, A Y P, EXiOh HunHan, .39, FriederichOfficial, DeerIAM, BabyHimmie, huniehan, Kaisoo addicted, peaowlr, candra, Maple fujoshi2309, Exoxosts, Nam Gina, fySugar-Free, Sehunnhan, lolamoet, hanakumkum, SonExopans, oktaviaSays, ismiamaliadininst, preciouselu, , alysaexostans, yehet, selu, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi.**

**Makasi banget atas review kalian~ karena Review kalian cukup buat aku tercengang, aku bener-bener buat Luhan senakal-nakalnya di chapter terakhir ini.. haha makasi ya udah luangin waktu kalian untuk baca dan Review ff HunHan ku yang ke dua ini.. hahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 1**

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Luhan masih memeluk manusia yang mendadak menjadi patung saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Wae?_ Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Sehun? Padahal aku ingin memberimu hadiah yang spesial untukmu.."

"Aku akan memberikan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku 7 tahun yan lalu, Sehun-ah~" ucap Luhan di keruk leher Sehun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"_H-hyung"_ panggil Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar. Tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh keringat yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun tepat di keruk lehernya.

"Iya, Sehun-ah~" jawab Luhan. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu kanan Sehun dan tangan-tangan nakalnya meraba tubuh Sehun yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

Berbanding terbalik dengannya saat ini. Tidak tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Luhan saat ini, sampai-sampai dia berani telanjang di hadapan Sehun, bahkan dia benar-benar mengundang Sehun masuk ke dalam permainannya.

"K-kau mabuk, _hyung?_" tanya Sehun susah payah karena tangan Luhan memancing gairahnya sekarang.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun dan tangannya masih bergerak nakal, Luhan menjawab, "Tidak. Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, sayang? Kau tahukan kalau _hyung_ mu ini sangat kuat terhadap alkohol?"

"Bu-bukan. Tapi saat ini kau sangat aneh, _hyung_" Sehun tergagap saat Luhan memasuki tangannya ke dalam kemeja putih miliknya.

"Aku begini karena, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu, Sehun. Apa itu salah?" protes Luhan sambil melihat Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak karena tingginya kalah dari Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Sama sekali tidak, _hyung"_ jawab Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun. Kedua tangannya masih dengan nakalnya mengelus-elus tubuh Sehun.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Kejadian tadi siang kembali teringat olehnya, "_Hyung._ Hentikan" perintah Sehun yang terdengar dingin. Bayang-bayang dimana _hyung_ nya berciuman bersama Kai kembali teringat olehnya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan _hyung_ nya ini?

Luhan kembali mendongak dan menghentikan gerakan-gerakan tangannya, "Kenapa?"

"Kai.." Sehun tak melihat Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau pacaran dengannya?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu dan tanpa Sehun sadari , Luhan memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Deg.

Jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berdetak, matanya langsung melirik Luhan tajam, "Lalu, untuk apa kau menyentuhku?!" gertak Sehun sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah tahu kalau hal ini terjadi pun, hanya melihat Sehun sedih dan kembali otaknya berfikir menyusun rencana. Kalian tahu? Ini hanya sandiwara yang Luhan buat sesuai rencanya yang sudah dia buat bersama teman-temannya, bahkan Tao dan Chen yang teman dari Sehun pun ikut dalam rencana ini. Tapi kalau untuk ingin memberikan hadiah pada sang adik, Luhan benar-benar ingin memberikannya, dan hal itu bukan lah sandiwara.

Rencana?

Ah, itu masih rahasia.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah dari Luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu di belakanng menghalangi jalannya.

Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan cemeberut sedih, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang berbeda untukmu Sehun. Apa itu salah?" keluh Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau sudah mempunyai pacar, _hyung_. Kau tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal ini padaku" protes Sehun lemah saat dia melihat Luhan yang menunduk sedih.

"Apakah aku bilang bahwa aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Deg.

Sehun bungkam.

"Bukankah aku hanya bilang, 'Kalau iya, kenapa?' hanya itu, dan aku tidak bilang 'Aku berpacaran dengan, Kai'kan?" Luhan masih menunduk dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"J-jadi, kau tidak berpacaran dengannya, _hyung?"_

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa dia menciummu saat di pertandingan tadi?" Sehun mulai mengintrogasi, dadanya benar-benar sesak saat mengingat adegan _hyung_-nya berciuman dengan teman satu kuliahnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, "Kau cemburu?"

Sehun kembali bungkam.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun dan kembali memeluk posesif sang adik, "Maaf jika yang terjadi tadi siang itu membuatmu cemburu"

Tangan nakal Luhan kembali beraksi, remasan-remasan kecil di penis milik Sehun mulai di lancarkannya. Seringaian kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya saat mendengar geraman Sehun yang menahan desahannya.

**OoEMAoO**

"Chen! Tao! CHEN!" teriak Xiumin yang sangat keras terdengar dari ruang tamu.

Chen yang sedang asik dengan mimpi indahnya, tersentak kaget karena suara dari _hyung_ nya.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur terdengar dari arah ranjang. Mendengar hal itu, Chen langsung duduk dari tidurnya dan sedikit mengucek matanya.

"Tidak aku sangka hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi" kembali suara serak itu berucap.

"Rencana yang dibuat Xiumin _hyung_ tak akan pernah gagal" kali ini suara serak khas orang bangun tidur dari Chen keluar.

"CHEN! TAO!" lagi-lagi teriakan Xiumin terdengar sangat keras, membuat Chen dan Tao segera berlari keluar kamar Sehun dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kalian tidur?" tanya Kai saat Tao dan Chen tiba diruang tamu dengan keadaan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Aku ketiduran karena lelah menunggu Sehun yang terus membaca komik" jawab Chen dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Tao.

"Mereka sudah memulainya" ucap Xiumin sambil melihat layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sofa. Keadaan ruang tamu yang tadinya sangat kotor, kini sudah bersih berkat Kai yang memang sangat membenci sampah. Jadilah dia yang membersihkan semuanya tadi.

"Sambungkan pada Laptop ku, _hyung_. Aku juga ingin melihatnya" kata Chen sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya yang memang berada di ruang tamu.

"Ambil kabelnya di dalam tasku" suruh Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Laptop, begitu juga Kai yang sudah berada di sampingnya dan menatap lekat-lekat layar LCD itu.

Tao segera mengambil kabel yang di maksud Xiumin dari tas berwarna coklat. Dia langsung menyambungkan kebel berjenis serial itu ke laptop milik Xiumin dan Laptop milk Chen yang sudah menyala.

Dan dari layar Laptop milik Chen langsung menampilkan 4 gambar yang di yakini dari kamera CCTV.

**oOEMAOo**

Bruk.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas kasur. Sementara Sehun yang hanya diam dan menatap Luhan bingung.

Sehun **POV**

Apa yang terjadi dengan rusa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Dia sedang mencoba memperkosaku? Apa-apaan ini? Dia mendorongku setelah dia meremas penisku. Oh, lihatlah _adik_ kesayanganku mulai menegang karena remasannya tadi dan sekarang dia sedang merangkak di atas tubuhku dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi memang tak memakai penutup apapun.

Saat ini wajahnya sudah berada di hadapan wajahku, sangat dekat sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang memburu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia sangat berani berlaku seperti ini?

Sehun POV **END**

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit mendesah di hapan wajah Sehun. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah pipi kanan Sehun, dan mengelus pipi berkulit pucat itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Adik dari Luhan itu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dan matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari bibir merah muda milik Luhan.

Tangan Luhan bergerak menuju bibir Sehun dan mengelus bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sehun secara bergantian.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu memendam hasratku untuk tidak melumat bibirmu selama ini. Itu sangat sulit rasanya Sehun-ah.. Kau tahukan rasanya seperti apa?" oceh Luhan masih tetap di atas Sehun dan mengelus-elus bibir Sehun.

Sebelah sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyuman tampan miliknya, "Benarkah? Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus suraian keemasan milik Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan masih fokus dengan tangan nakalnya.

"Sentuhlah dia, jik-mphh"

Sehun belum selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah di lumat duluan oleh Luhan dengan kasar. Sehun segera membalas lumatan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, dan menarik pinggang itu agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Ngh.. mphh" desah Luhan saat Sehun menekan pinggulnya. Hal itu otomatis penisnya tertekan ke tubuh Sehun.

Mereka berciuman terkesan sangat kasar, rasa menginginkan agar bibir lawan mereka tak boleh lepas pun mereka rasakan. Saling melumat dan menjilat menjadi aktifitas mereka saat ini. Kalau bisa dilihat saat ini, Luhan lah yang terlihat sangat liar melumat bibir Sehun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pipi Sehun. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri memperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun membalikkan posisinya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun yang semula berada di pinggang Luhan bergerak ke atas, mencari tonjolan milik Luhan.

"Nghh.. ah..mphh" Lagi Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun mencubit tonjolan itu dengan gemas.

Sehun menjilat-jilat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan, meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Luhan yang mengerti hal itu langsung membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Sehun masuk dengan sambutan dari lidahnya yang terulur keluar, menuntun lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Adu lidah pun terjadi cukup lama, kegiatan panas itu diselingi oleh tangan-tangan Sehun yang mengelus tubuh Luhan, dan kedua kaki Luhan yang mengalung pada pinggang Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih pada leher Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisap leher putih itu, meninggalkan bekas di sana. Sehun melakukannya beberapa kali pada bagian leher Luhan yang lainnya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak menjambak rambut Sehun, sentuhan Sehun sudah membuatnya benar-benar mabuk saat ini.

"Se-Sehunhh.." desah Luhan di tengah kegiatan Sehun yang perlahan menuju dadanya yang cukup berisi. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun.

Setelah cukup menandai sang kakak pada bagian atas, kini Sehun turun ke bagian bawah, bagian privasi sang kakak yang sudah pernah dia minum isinya itu.

Saat berada di hadapan sang _sedotan_, Sehun mendongak melihat sang kakak yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin _Bubble Tea_" ucapnya sambil mengelus _penis_ milik Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memelas, kerena memang, _Bubble Tea_ yang dihasilkan oleh Luhan lebih enak, dibandingkan dengan _Bubble Tea_ yang sering di belinya bersama Tao dan Chen di luar sana.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melirik Sehun sebentar, "Nghh.. ambilahh.. Habish kanhh sampai kauh puas nghh.. Sehunn" ucap Luhan susah payah karena penisnya sedang di elus-elus oleh Sehun di bawah sana. Kepalanya kembali terbaring di atas bantal saat Sehun melahap penisnya.

"Sehunhh- ahh... nghh.." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya meremas _cover bad_ yang sudah sangat kusut dan dia melebarkan kedua kakinya, memberi akses lebih untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengemut dan menghisap penis Luhan, sementara kedua tangannya meraih paha dalam Luhan, dan mengelus paha milik Luhan.

"Ah.. nghh.. uh.. shhh.. Ohh.. Sehuunhh nghh.." Luhan sedikit berteriak di tengah desahannya saat dia merasakan jari telunjuk Sehun bergerak di pintu masuk _hole_ nya.

Sehun semakin gencar menjilat, menyedot dan mengemut penis Luhan karena dia merasakan _Bubble_ _Tea_ nya akan segera keluar.

"Sehunhh.. _Bubble tea _hh.. Mu akanhh.. ahh.. segera datanghh" ucap Luhan di tengah desahannya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membantu Sehun agar adiknya itu mendapatkan _Bubble tea_ nya segera.

Sehun sedikit tersedak akibat penis Luhan yang bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Namun dia masih tetap mengeluar-masukkan penis itu dengan cepat.

"Nghh.. AHHH" teriak Luhan saat dia klimaks. Teriakannya itu sampai menggema di kamarnya, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sehun langsung meminum semua _sperma_ ─yang menurutnya _bubble tea_─ itu sampai titik penghabisan. Kepalanya tertarik ke atas, melepaskan bibirnya dari penis Luhan. Matanya melihat ke arah Luhan yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun terkejut saat Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, membalik tubuh Sehun, sehingga Luhan kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

Luhan mengelus pipi kanan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman manis pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Perlahan wajah Luhan bergerak turun dan meraup bibir merah muda Sehun. Mengecup dan melumat bibir sang adik.

Sehun menutup matanya, mengikuti permainan sang kakak.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, membuat _namja_ lebih muda 8 tahun darinya mengerang kecewa.

"aku atau kau yang menjadi _seme?"_ tanya Luhan membuat Sehun semakin menatapnya bingung.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi _Seme!"_ protes Sehun sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Luhan balik menertawakan Sehun, "Lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Kau tidak pantas jadi _seme_. Bukankah yang berada di _bawah_ itu adalah _uke?"_

Sehun menyeringai di hadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri, "Kau meremehkanku? Atau kau menantangku?"

"Bisa disebut, keduanya"

"Buktikan kalau kau seorang _bottom_, _hyung"_ ucap Sehun dengan nada yang cukup menantang Luhan.

"Dengan senang hati.."

Setelah menjawab, Luhan langsung meraup kembali bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Sementara itu, Sehun membalasnya tak kalah kasar. Tangannya bergerak menelurusi kulit mulus Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat Luhan menatap bingung, "Peraturannya, jika kau seorang _bottom_, jangan mendesah kencang saat aku menyentuhmu"

Tatapan bingung Luhan langsung berubah, dan tersenyum sombong, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya remeh.

Sehun tertawa renyah dan menatap Luhan intens, "Jangan sekali pun mengeluarkan desahanmu, _hyung. _Sekali lagi kuingatkan," ucap Sehun penuh penekanan. Semenatara kedua tangannya meremas _butt_ Luhan dengan gemas, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. "Ow.. Kau sangat seksi, _hyung"_

Sehun semakin gencar meremas _butt_ Luhan, dan sesekali telunjuknya bermain di pintu _hole_ milik Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar menahan desahannya.

Tak mau kalah dari Sehun, kepala Luhan bergerak ke arah leher Sehun. Mengecup, menjilat dan meninggalkan bekas di kulit putih susu itu. Sementara tangannya mencari keberadaan _junior _ Sehun, dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Luhan langsung mengocok benda itu dengan tempo cepat.

"Ngh.."

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan akibat jari Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam _hole_ Luhan.

"K-kau mendesahh, _hyung"_ ucap Sehun susah payah akibat tangan Luhan yang masih mengocok penisnya.

Luhan tak mengubris, wajahnya masih bersembunyi di keruk leher Sehun. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia sangat susah menahan desahannya.

"Ngh!" desahan cukup kencang keluar dari bibir Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena jari telunjuk Sehun mengenai daging kenyal di dalam _hole_ milik Luhan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun seduktif tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. Tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak menyentuh daging kenyal itu dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan semakin gila dan tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Shhh.. nghh.. _fuckhh _kauhh Sehunnhh." _dirty talk_ mulai keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tangannya sudah terlepas dari penis Sehun.

"_You lose, bro. _Hahaha." Sehun langsung membalik tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan dan kini dia lah yang berada di atas Luhan.

Jari telunjuknya masih dengan gencar menyentuh titik _sensitive _Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah lagi dan lagi.

"Ngh.. inihh nikmathh, Sehunhh.. ah," desah Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara kedua tangannya meremas suraian silver Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeahh.. nghh.. Ahh.. shhh," jawab Luhan menikmati jari telunjuk Sehun yang bermain di dalam _hole_ nya.

Sehun mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari _hole_ Luhan. Dan hal itu berhasil tatapan mematikan yang Sehun dapat dari Luhan. "Kenapa kau keluarkan?!" Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia hampir saja klimaks tadinya, dan hal itu gagal karena Sehun menghentikan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kau menginginkan lebih, _hyung_?"

Luhan menatap bingung Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya. _Namja_ yang lebih tua itu tak menjawab, karena dia merasakan keanehan yang di lancarkan oleh Sehun padanya.

Luhan tersenyum canggung pada sang adik, "Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja kau menginginkannya, Sehuna"

"Kenapa?" nada dingin yang di lancarkan Sehun membuat Luhan bertambah bingung dengan adiknya itu. Kalau difikir-fikir, pertanyaan itu memang bermunculan sedari tadi. Kenapa Luhan yang selama ini selalu menolak ajakannya untuk bercinta, kini dialah yang memancing Sehun untuk melakukannya.

Luhan terdiam, fikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, kejadian itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menuruni jenjang. Seusai dari kamar Sehun, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Sehun menciumnya, Sehun terlihat sangat sedih, Sehun kesepian. Kepala Luhan hampir meledak karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar karena pertanyaan dari Xiumin, "Sehun tak mau bergabung," jawabnya sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang bersebelahan dengan Xiumin.

"Tenanglah, kita masih ada rencana kedua." Xiumin menuangkan minuman berakohol ke dalam gelas yang dia ambil sendiri, karena dia tahu. Setelah dari kamar Sehun, Luhan tak akan ingat akan gelas yang dia janjikan.

"Rencana kedua? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menerima gelas yang di berikan oleh Xiumin. Gelas itu sudah berisi _wine_.

Xiumin menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Luhan. Sementara Kai yang mengetahui rencana itu hanya menyeringai sambil meneguk _wine_ nya.

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak akan mau!" teriak Luhan frustasi setelah mendengar rencana yang di bisikkan Xiumin yang menurutnya benar-benar GILA!

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau, _hyung?_"

Luhan melirik ke arah Kai yang kini menatapnya sedih. Wajahnya terlihat menyesali perkataannya tadi. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Kai. Tapi itu benar-benar gila! Tidak ada rencana la─"

"Tidak ada Xiolu! Kau ini mau membantu Kai atau tidak?"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh! Kenapa kau mencuri Film yadong itu dari Kris, huh? Apa salahnya kalau kau hanya membelinya saja? Kalau kau─"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mempersalahkan Kai, Luhan! Ini adalah kewajiban kita untuk saling membantu! Dan Kris sendirilah yang telah memilihmu untuk melakukannya!" lerai Xiumin.

"Tidak bisakah kita membeli CD yang lain, dan kita berikan saja CD itu pada Kris. Selesai" Luhan meneguk _wine_ nya.

"Kau anggap apa Kris? Dia adalah CEO dari EXOtic Enterteiment! Dia pasti tahu semua film-film _Gay_! Karena perusahaan miliknya lah satu-satunya yang menerbitkan film _gay_ di Korea."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyuruh Tao untuk melakukannya? Tao menyukai Sehun selama ini!"

"Kris menyukai Tao, _hyung_! Mana mungkin Kris mau menyuruh Tao untuk melakukannya" kali ini Kai yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan bantahan Luhan.

"Ke─"

"Berhenti membantah, Lu!" teriak Xiumin sebelum Luhan kembali mengoceh untuk membantah rencana yang memang sudah dia susun selama ini.

Kai mencium Luhan.

Itu adalah salah satu rencananya. Karena, dia tahu kalau Sehun selama ini memang menyukai Luhan.

Dia melakukan hal ini karena Kai! Garis bawahi nama itu! Salahkan _namja_ tan yang berotak yadong itu karena sudah mencuri secara _hacker_. Dia mencuri Film terbaru yang akan Kris terbitkan dalam beberapa hari lagi. Namun, semua itu gagal. Karena Kai sudah mencuri film rating dewasa itu dan menyebarkannya pada teman-temannya.

Kris sangat marah, hingga dia sendiri datang ke rumah Kai yang saat itu Luhan, Xiumin dan Kai sedang berkumpul.

Kris mengancam Kai untuk membuat kembali film yang akan Kris terbitkan. Tetapi, dia menginginkan Luhanlah yang menjadi Uke dalam film itu. Luhan tidak mau maka Kai akan di penjara. Itu ancaman dari Kris saat itu.

"Hhh.. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" Luhan sekuat tenaga untuk menerima.

"_Gomawo, hyung!"_ teriak Kai kegirangan.

"_Geure_! _Action!_"

**Flashback off**

"_Hyung?_"

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat panggilan Sehun yang masih berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari Luhan telah kembali dari cerita flashbacknya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku menginginkan lebih? Heum?" bisik Luhan sambil mengelus kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau aneh sekali, _hyung_"

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

Sehun terlihat menegang.

Sementara Luhan tidak percaya akan apa yang dia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa aba-aba darinya. Tapi setelah mengatakan hal itu dia merasakan kelapangan pada dadanya. Dia seperti merasakan, hal yang sudah terkurung cukup lama akhirnya terbebas. Sangat melegakan...

"Aku tidak peduli dengan status kita yang adalah kakak-adik. Tapi, Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Luhan meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Tapi, _appa_─"

"Apa peduliku dengan mereka? Selama ini aku hanya berakting menjadi anak baik. Sebenarnya aku juga membenci mereka, sama halnya denganmu, Sehuna. Kalau kita menjalani hubungan yang spesial, kita hanya perlu menyembunyikannya saat mereka pulang'kan? La─mphh"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun melumat bibirnya. Luhan hanya membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung"_ ucap Sehun pada akhirnya setelah melumat bibir Luhan cukup lama.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Sehun. Membawa Sehun ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Hahah. Oke ini Cuma hiasan. Belum benar-benar End kok.. kkk~

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun saling melumat. Sementara itu tangan Luhan bergerak melepaskan kemeja putih yang di kenakan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bergerak untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Luhan tertegun saat melihat junior Sehun yang besar dari miliknya.

"Dia lebih besar dari terakhir kali kaulihatkan,_ hyung?_" goda Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang terus-menerus menatap penisnya yang sudah menegang.

Luhan tersenyum nakal, membuat Sehun menahan nafsunya, "Apa kau ingin melihat suatu pertunjukan?" tawar Luhan sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Keadaan mereka sama-sama naked sekarang.

"Pertunjukan apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. Sementara itu, Luhan telah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah salah satu _dancer_ terbaik di kampus" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mencari susuatu dengan layar touchscreen itu.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali meletakkan kembali telepon genggamnya, beberapa detik kemudian, alunan musik terdengar dari speaker yang cukup benar berada di sudut ruangan. Dan Sehun yakini itu adalah lagu JiYeon yang berjudul 'Never Ever'

"Selamat menikmati" ucap Luhan sambil memakai kemeja Sehun yang tadinya berada di lantai.

Luhan memakai kemeja itu, tanpa memasang kancingnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dia mengingat gerakan Jiyeon yang dia lihat di MV dan Comeback milik solois itu.

Sehun menelan paksa air liurnya saat melihat pertunjukan Luhan. Gerakan-gerakan sensual itu berhasil membuat birahinya semakin naik. Apa Luhan sengaja melakukan hal itu agar dia terpancing─lagi?

Luhan berdiri menyandar pada dinding, dia sedikit memajukan pinggulnya dan menggerakkan pinggul tanpa penutup itu kekanan dan kekiri. Dia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali sambil melihat intens ke arah Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Setelah itu dia mengangkan ujung kemeja milik Sehun ke atas dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya sensual. Matanya sama sekali tak lepas menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat susah payah menahan nafasnya.

Luhan menyambar botol lube yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan membuka tutup botol tersebut. _Namja_ berumur 25 tahun itu menuangkan isi lube tersebut ke ujung jari telunjuk kanannya.

Perlahan Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun sambil mengemut sensual jari telunjuknya yang sudah dilumuri oleh lube. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Luhan langsung berjongkok di hadapannya, membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun dan langsung meraup penis milik Sehun. Setelah dia melepaskan jari telunjuk yang sempat dia kulum tentunya.

"Anghh! Shh" desah Sehun saat Luhan mengulum penisnya kasar.

Lidah Luhan bergerak melingkari kejantanan milik Sehun. Terlihat Lube yang tadinya berada di dalam mulutnya mengalir di seluruh kejantanan milik Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan milik Sehun. Kedua tangannya bergerak mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun terbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Alunan musik masih terdengar, tentu pertunjukan ini belum selesai. Maka dari itu ini adalah ending dari pertunjukan Luhan. Encore? Pasti akan Luhan lakukan.

Luhan merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun dan duduk tepat di area selangkangan Sehun. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun melenguh keenakan.

Lagi, Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya melanjutkan dancenya yang sempat tertunda. Hal itu membuat kejantanan Sehun ikut bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ah.. nghh.. Ah.. _hyunghh_" desah Sehun tak tertahankan saat juniornya yang terhimpin oleh Luhan kini di manjakan.

Musik tak lagi terdenger, jadi inilah saatnya Encore yang Luhan rencanakan.

Luhan sedikit menganggkat pinggulnya. Memposisikan kejantanan milik sang adik di hadapa holenya. Lenguhan kecil Luhan terdengar saat perlahan kejantanan yang jauh lebih benar darinya itu menerobos masuk holenya.

"Anghh"

Lenguh keduanya saat Luhan berhasil menanamkan kejantanan milik Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan turun. Di arahkannya wajahnya menuju wajah Sehun dan segera dia raup dan melumat bibir sang adik penuh dengan nafsu.

Sehun membalikkan posisi tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dengan perlahan, _namja_ berumur 17 tahun itu menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dia merasakan kejantanan Sehun mulai bergerak.

"Ngh.. Sempithh _hyung_hh.. ahh.." desah Sehun sambil tetap menggoyanggkan pinggulnya.

"Dalamhh lagihh.. nghh.. Sehunhh.." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, dan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun mendorong lebih dalam kejantannya berusaha untuk menemukan kenikmatan sang kakak yang kini sudah menjadi pacarnya.

"Kyahhhh.. AHHH.. Lagihh Sehunhh.. shhh.. ahhh" Luhan mendesah kencang saat Sehun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

"Beginihh _hyunghh?_ Ahh" tanya Sehun dan saat itu juga dia menghentakkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi dan tepat mengenai titik sensitif Luhan.

"YAAHH! Nghh.. iyahh Sehunhh.. cepathh.. Ahh"

Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tak lupa untuk lagi-lagi menyentuh titik kenikmatan Luhan. Membuat Luhan terus mendesah di bawahnya.

"Ah.. Nghh.. Sehunhhh.. _Fasterhh_.. ahh.. shhh.."

"_Arrahhseohh.. hyungghh_.. ahh" jawab Sehun di sela-sela desahannya. Matanya terpejam saat Luhan dengan sengaja mengeratkan hole nya, membuat junior _namja_ yang lebih muda terapit.

"Nikmathh _hyunghh_.. Ahh.. Sial.. hole mu terlaluhh sempithh _hyunghh_" Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Ahh.. nghh.. Sehunhh.. Cepathh.. nghh.. Akuhh.. shhh"

Sehun mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo yang seirama dengan sodokannya.

"Ahhh.. _hyunghhh_ shhhh"

"Sehunhh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Keduanya akan mencapai klimaks pertama mereka. Sehun semakin menyodok hole Luhan dengan kasar, dan kocokannya pada junior Luhan menjadi tak teratur.

"Akuhh.. nghh.. Sehunhh.. aku keluarrhhh.. ahh.."

"Akuh jugah _hyung_hh.."

Sehun semakin brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Luhan terhentak-hentak di bawahnya.

"Ahh.. SEHUNHH/LUHAN HYUNGHH"

Teriak mereka panjang saat mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Mereka terlihat terengah-engah seusai klimaks.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Luhan yang kini masih menetralkan nafasnya. Mata yang semula terpejam kini melirik ke arah Sehun yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Seringaian tiba-tiba terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini sama sekali belum berakhir adikku, sayang~" ucap Luhan dan langsung mendorong Sehun dan duduk di atas Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau, _hyung"_

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, "_Saengilhh Chukkae Dongsaenghh"_ ucap Luhan di tengah kegiatannya.

"_Gomawo, hyung_hh" jawab Sehun sambil menarik tengkuk Luhan dan segera meraup bibir Luhan lembut.

**OoEMAoO**

"_Hyung~~_" rengek Chen, yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak di dengarkan oleh Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin melirik Chen, membuat Chen bungkam seketika, "_Appa _dan _eomma_ pergi?"

"I-iya, dan akan pulan b-berapa hari lagi." jawab Chen sedikit takut dengan tatapan dari sang kakak.

Matanya membulat saat tiba-tiba Xiumin menarik tangan Chen keluar apartemen keluarga Oh. "Kami pulang! Kalian urus itu"

Blam.

Hening.

Xiumin dan Chen pulang secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Kai dan Tao yang masih saja menatap layar laptop mereka masing-masing.

"T-tao!" panggil Kai pada Tao.

Tao pun melihat ke arah Kai, "Iya?"

"K-kau tahu di mana kamar mandi?"

"Ada di dapur, di pintu sebelah kanan"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Kai langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Tao kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang kini masih menampilkan Sehun dan Luhan yang asik bercinta.

Tangan kanannya yang bergetar bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dekat laptopnya. _Namja_ bermata panda itu menekan dial 1 pada ponsel touchscreennya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya. "K-Kris _hyung_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Oke kali ini bener-bener END loh..  
Ahhaha. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagaimana? Hot? Ini aku selesaikan selama sehari loh, karena mengingat bentar lagi puasa. Jadi aku usahain update ff ini secepetnya sebelum puasa. maaf ya kalau banyak typo di mana-mana, aku ga sempat untuk baca ulang T_T .

Terima Kasih buat kalian yang udah mau review ff ku ini. Aku harap kalian puas dengan ff ku ini. Dan semoga sama sekali ga mengecewakan.

Aku butuh review kalian.. LAGI.

Mudah-mudahan saja karena review kalian, aku bakalan cepet dapat feel untuk ff Taoris yang lagi aku usahakan. Haha udah setengah jalan sih, tapi tiba-tiba saja feel nya hilang tertiup angin.

Ini adalah gambaran untuk ff Taoris ku.

'Kris keluar dari grub-nya yang bernama EXO-M dan meninggalkan pacaranya Lay yang berada satu grub dengannya. Kris lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang Aktor. Hingga beberapa hari dia keluar dari grubnya, dia di tawari untuk membintangi sebuah film dengan Aktor porno terkenal, Huang Zi Tao'

**To Be An Actor**

Coming Soon!

Oke!

Mind to review?


	3. ATTENTION!

Hi Hi readers~~

Aku kembali membawa pengumuman PENTING hari ini..

Pada ff ini aku berencara untuk membuat sekuel SPECIAL untuk kaliana.. bagaiamana? Kalian setuju ga? Klu setuju.. LETS VOTE!

Pilihannaya adalah :

KrisTaoa NC. Phone sex

KaiSoo NC. Toilet sex

XiuChen. Car sex.

Oke! Sialahka VOTE yang terbanyak amaka ff itu yang akan di duluan di publis!

Salam...

Ema Kinoshita


End file.
